


Morning

by heroictype (swanreaper)



Category: Princess Tutu
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 15:32:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1946499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanreaper/pseuds/heroictype
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reflections on a new life together, as Siegfried and Rue stir together into something better than a dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little piece which I may expand on in the future, teasing out some initial feelings of my favorite royal couple. Also, a friendly reminder that these two are children.

Morning came, and they woke up next to each other for the first time. Rue was curled tightly on the sheets when she opened her eyes, having compressed herself out of habit. She had never slept in such a wide, soft bed before. The dorm had been serviceable, and her old pile of black feathers had always prickled her skin. She shivered at the memory, so close that this seemed more likely to be a dream than that could have been a nightmare. This was something else entirely.

Time passed, and she did not turn over, because what if the space beside her was empty; what if he was already tired of her; what if he realized in his dreams - without her - that she was not suited to be the princess of this rambling white palace? She twisted the sheet in her fingers and said, "Good morning, my prince." 

Beside her, Siegfried started. He was already awake, and had been staring at her back uncertainly for a time. He did not want to disturb her, and he was glad that she had woken up. He felt this in his chest, where it was warm and beating a little faster than it was a moment ago. He drew in a sharp breath, suddenly, as the realization that she was right there beside him truly sinks in. Rue, who had at last voiced her love for him the way no one else had. He found her hand under the sheets. 

"Good morning, my princess." 

She peered back over her shoulder and their eyes met, and they were both hovering. Their fingers were woven tightly together, even though they were not dreaming. He smiled, and it reached something deep inside of him that almost made him cry with joy. She pressed her hand to his face, fingertips gently stroking. The impulse was old, and she had acted on it many times before, but this time she felt his smile and the bed sinking as he shifted closer to her. This time, he gave back. He leaned into the motion, kissing her palm. 

He sighed, letting himself rest his face against her. She was beautiful, nearly overflowing with love, and he curses the poison that made him think otherwise. She deserved better, strength and kindness suited to what she was capable of. Because of her, he could feel the sun on unmarred skin. Because of her, he was whole and home, and he knew from looking at her now that she has already become a part of what home is. 

"Are you... happy?" She murmurs. 

"Yes." He considered this, then adds, "Because you are here." 

She smiles thinly, glancing downward. "It's hard to believe, I admit." 

"But true." He bowed his head. “Thank you, Rue. I don't believe I said it properly.”

Her eyes widened, glittering and red. “Whatever for?”

“Despite everything I said and did to you, you didn't give up on me. It would have been fully within your right...”

“It's the same for you, isn't it?”

“But I was supposed to be-”

She put a finger to his lips and said, “Shh. You do not have to be anything anymore, and... and neither do I.”

She sounded amazed at the idea, but she continued.

“We are free now, to do whatever it is we choose. And right now...” She propped herself up on her elbow, tapping her cheek idly, though her voice faltered briefly. “Right now, I think I'd just like some breakfast if that's alright with you.”

He laughed. The sound carried well, and she decided at once that she liked it. She couldn't stop herself from giggling, as well, and that alone seemed to move him.

“Then let us go without delay.”

He slid out of bed, wrapped his hands around her waist, and lifted her free. As he spun her neatly in the air, she arranged herself more elegantly with her arms curved behind herself, and landed looping her hands behind his neck. He rested his forehead against hers, then stepped back enough to offer her his arm, and they were off for a day catching up on royal affairs.


End file.
